mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Minuette/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, Part 1 Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S1E01.png|Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts (try to) invite Twilight Sparkle to Moondancer's party. Twilight Sparkle0 S01E01.png|Why so serious Twilight? Twilight tells Lemon Hearts, Minuette, and Twinkleshine that she has to study S1E01.png Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png|Twilight's totally convincing smile. Twilight Sparkle running S01E01.png|She's more interested in books than friends. Popular_background_ponies_S01E01.png‎|Minuette is ready to party. Pinkie Pie with Twilight S01E01.png|Their facial expression seem the same. Twilight hot2 S01E01.png|Uh oh, is she gonna evo...oh wait, wrong show.(lol) Twilight 'My vision was right' S1E1.png Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png|Minuette standing beside Twinkleshine. S1E01 Bon Bon and Lyra Heartstrings.png Nightmare Moon addresses the crowd S1E01.png The Ticket Master The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png|Here come the Wonderbolts. Wonderbolts cloud trail S1E03.png|They just zoomed by. Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|SOLAR FLARE!!! Rarity wedding S01E03.png|Ponies are in Rarity's imagination. Everypony looks to see the bride.png|"...my prince charming..." Rarity Prince Blueblood Rarity's Gala Fantasy S1E3.png Crowd of ponies clamoring for the tickets S1E3.png Twilight Sparkle Crowd of Clamoring Ponies S1E3.png Pre-chase S1E03.png Now chase S1E03.png|Minuette and friends chasing Twilight and Spike. Applebuck Season Spike Blush S1E4.png|Pinkie seems surprised. Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png|Cupcakes for everyone!!! Ponies drooling over muffins half 1 S1E04.png|The ponies seem quite happy. Drooling victims2 S01E04.png|Lemon Hearts is so cute right here. Boast Busters Bonbon and Minuette.png|Minuette with Bon Bon The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Are you ponies expecting something? Dragonshy Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Hehe, a pony sleeping on the grass. Ponies noticed the smoke S01E07.png|That cloud of smoke seems ominous. Swarm of the Century Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings s01e10.png|Minuette Working hard. Winter Wrap Up S1E11 Ponies filled with joy.png The animal team sings with hedgehogs S1E11.png|The top of Minuette's head is seen. Winter Wrap Up Animal Team.png|Camera pans down to show her. Berry Punch and Minuette s01e11.png|Minuette and Berry Punch singing together. Ice Scorers Big Chunks S1E11.png|Those are some big ice chunks. Twilight organizing lake ice-cutting S1E11.png|Two Minuettes on the lake. Pinkie Lake Cubes Start S1E11.png|Working with the other ice scorers in parallel/perpendicular lines to maximize efficiency. Friends and citizens cheer after Winter Wrap Up completion S1E11.png|Standing between Sea Swirl and Caramel. Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash and Applejack participating in Tug of war S01E13.png|Somepony is about to get PWNED. The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Minuette is in the foreground The Show Stoppers Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png|Just look at those scooter skills. Green Isn't Your Color S1E20 Catwalk.png|Fashion show. Ponies don't like Fluttershy's performance S01E20.png|Grimacing in disgust. S1E20 Displeased audience.png|They do not seem to like the show. A Bird in the Hoof Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png Ponies leaving S01E22.png|Everypony is leaving. Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png|Pinkie Pie acting casual. The Best Night Ever Pinkie playing with ponies at the Gala S1E26.png|Minuette in Pinkie's imagination. Rainbow Dash alone at the Gala S1E26.png Season two Lesson Zero Minuette id.png|Minuette staring at the sky Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Minuette after fighting Golden Harvest. Luna Eclipsed MinuetteCostume.png|Minuette's surgeon costume. S2E04 Crowd watching.png|The surgeon is enjoying the speech. Ponyville kneeling to Luna S2E4.png|The surgeon bows down to Luna S2E04 Luna talking.png S2E04 Ponies backing up from Luna.png S2E04 Everypony scared.png Ponyville Scared S2E4.png S2E04 Ponies cheering for Luna.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Sisterhooves Social 18-backgroundponieswithderpy-S2E5.png|Minuette as a spectator. The Cutie Pox Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png|Everypony is surprised. The Mysterious Mare Do Well DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Minuette watching Cherry Berry thank Mare Do Well. Mysterious Mare Do Well rally posters Batman S2E08.png|Minuette and Lyra Heartstrings cheering on the Mare Do Well. Hearth's Warming Eve Unicorn ponies S2E11.png|Minuette in the play. Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png Unicorn ponies stand proud S2E11.png The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer S2E14.png Bon Bon and Golden Harvest cheering S02E14.png|Hard to see but left of Lyra The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Waiting in line for cider 1 S2E15.png Everypony upset S02E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Crowd looking at the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png Ponies singing along 1 S2E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Nonpareil song finale s02e15.png Nonpareil song finale wider s02e15.png Flim and Flam big finish of song S2E15.png Everypony sad2 S02E15.png Bon-Bon, Lyra Heartstrings, Colgate and two BG ponies S2E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png FlimFlam escape S02E15.png|Seeing the brothers off with Twinkleshine. Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png|With Lightning Bolt. Zoomout of Ponyville as Apple Bloom sings "I don't think that we're mistaken" S2E17.png|With Lightning Bolt again, this time on the bridge in the center. A Friend in Deed Pinkie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png|Seeing Pinkie Pie makes Minuette smile. S2E18EveryponySmile.png|Minuette singing happily. Putting Your Hoof Down Green Grapes S02E19.png|Minuette casually walking in the background. Minuette walking.PNG|Minuette walking... Minuette at Iron Will's rally S2E19.png|Minuette in middle. Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Minuette in corner S02E19.png|Minuette looking. Minuette looking.PNG|Minuette watch in crowd. Fluttershy chosen S02E19.png It's About Time Twinkleshine and Minuette S02E20.jpg|Walking together with Twinkleshine. Group of Ponies.png|Ponies watching Pinkie go by and confused A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Minuette 'Me too!' S2E25.png|"Me too!" Lyra, Twinkleshine and Minuette behind Cadance S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png|She's the hornblower closest to the right. Nopony notice evil song & smile S2E26.png|From a different angle. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 1 S2E26.png|"You're not going anywhere!" Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 2 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine eyes S2E26.png|Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, and Twinkleshine's eyes. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine brainwashed 3 S2E26.png Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine distracted S2E26.png|Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine are attracted to the bouquet of flowers. Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine jump after the bouquet S2E26.png|"I WANT IT!" Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png|Two Minuettes in the back, one on each side. Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png Looking out for the bouquet S2E26.png|Minuette wants the bouquet of flowers. Category:Character gallery pages